cadvent_apprectiationfandomcom-20200214-history
Signups
Thanks for joining the Mod Appreciation Project! Here's some basic info and the signups. * Every contribution is welcome, no matter how big or small. The only requirements are that it must be appropriate and a thank-you gift to the mods * You can do as many contributions as you want * This is a secret! Don't tell the mods! If you want to talk about it, use PM, DM, email, this wiki, anything the mods can't see. * The signups here are just what I've brainstormed, but suggestions are welcome! * The gifts will be posted on roughly December 15th. This date is flexible, but please try to have your contributions in by then ** If you're participating in the collab picture, it should be done a little earlier so we can get that all sorted out. * Make your contribution a page on the wiki * Individual collabs are welcome too. * To sign up for something, request it in the comments! For the collabs, first come first serve. * If enough people want to do the collab but didn't get a spot, a second collab might open! :O Signups Big Collab Picture This is a collaboration project. Each person will draw an individual mod, and someone will do the background, lettering, putting it all together, etc. * Kate: 'open * '''Josh: '''open * '''Shiv: '''open * '''Jayie: '''open * '''Sunny: '''open * '''Icy: '''Jazzy * '''Cyp: '''Rainy * '''Russet: '''open * '''Embix: '''Sapphie * '''Flo: '''open * '''Kat: '''open * '''Flame: '''Moon * '''Background/editing/lettering: '''Sky Individual Drawings ''These are individual drawings of individual mods. There can be as many as you like, but please don't leave anyone without a drawing. * 'Kate: '''Rainy * '''Josh: '''Iceshard * '''Shiv: '''Jazzy * '''Jayie: '''open * '''Sunny: '''open * '''Icy: '''Swany * '''Cyp: '''open * '''Russet: '''open * '''Embix: '''open * '''Flo: '''Moon * '''Kat: '''open * '''Flame: '''open Fanfiction(s) ''Title says it all. There are no clear-cut assignments for this, just if you'd like to write a one-shot or two featuring a mod, a few mods, or all mods, that would be great! Just let me know and I'll add you to the list. This is always open. '''FANFICTIONS IN PROGRESS Sky, Mistle FANFICTIONS FINISHED N/A Compliments and Feedback I'd like to combine a few paragraphs of compliments and what we like about the mods. There will be a separate page for this for you to post your compliments and feedback, and on the 14th or so I'll make it into a paper. You can compliment each individual mod, the mods as a whole, whatever you like. This is always open. Wikimod Collab Picture The wiki mods don't get as much glory, but they're still very important and I'd like to honor them too.This works the same as the other collab picture. * 'Win: '''open * '''Jetty: '''open * '''Icy: '''open * '''Flo: '''open * '''Flame: '''open * '''Cyp: '''open * '''Ferny: '''open * '''Stone: '''open * '''Embix: '''open * '''Sunny: '''open * '''Background/editing/lettering: '''Sky Wikimod Individual Drawings ''Exactly the same as the other individual drawings. However if you're drawing someone like Icy or Flo who's also a blog mod, their drawings will be under blog mods unless it's specifically with another wiki mod or something. * '''Win: '''open * '''Jetty: '''open * '''Ferny: '''open * '''Stone: '''Stoatie I know Ferny, Stone, and Cyp aren't too active anymore, and it's okay if you'd rather draw a more active mod. However I'd like to give them their proper place in the big collabs, and if you want to draw them that's great too! Thank you guys so much! = Category:Drawing Category:Writing Category:Help